Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Lost Turkey Day
by jjdpseattle
Summary: We gather together to watch cheesy movies here on Thanksgiving Day. It's Mystery Science Theater 3000. Its 16 straight hours and its called Turkey Day!


Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Lost Turkey Day

A/N: To make it a true Turkey Day, watch the episode that is mentioned within each chapter. I will post links to the videos.

We gather together to watch cheesy movies here at on Thanksgiving Day. It's Mystery Science Theater 3000. Its 16 straight hours and its called Turkey Day!

Chapter 1: Revenge of the Creature

Pearl Forrester: Hello road kill rejects! I am Pearl Forrester and for the next sixteen hours, you will be watching cheesy movies taken straight from my son Clayton's Mystery Science Theater 3000 experiment. I have also chosen three of my own experiments that I have inflicted on Mike Nelson, who has managed to survive every experiment my son and I have subjected him to.

DING-DONG!

Pearl Forrester (angry): Who could that be?

Jack Perkins: Hello, and warm Thanksgiving greetings, Mrs. Pearl Forrester!

Pearl Forrester (yelling): JACK PERKINS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Jack Perkins: Pearl, I brought some seafood for Thanksgiving Dinner. I hope there's enough for everyone.

Pearl Forrester: There are more guests?

Jack Perkins: Yes.

Pearl Forrester: Who invited them?

Jack Perkins: It was Television's own Frank.

Pearl Forrester (yelling to the clouds): FRANK!

Jack Perkins: Oh c'mon Pearl, this'll be fun! I also brought a movie: Revenge of the Creature. It is the sequel to the Creature from the Black Lagoon. Enjoy!

A/N: Here is the link to the episode watch?feature=player_embedded&amp;v=POVA2R8CXLU

Chapter 2: Gamera

Pearl Forrester: Alright, what's next? Ah! Gamera!

(Gamera enters with a tub of Carvel ice cream)

Gamera: Did somebody say my name?

Pearl Forrester (exasperated): Yes. What's the flavor of the ice cream?

Gamera: It's caramel.

Pearl Forrester: Here's Gamera. By the way, you look familiar...

Gamera: I do?

Pearl Forrester: Yes...very familiar...

A/N: Here is the link to the next episode watch?v=HNBItyTjS_c&amp;feature=player_embedded

Chapter 3: Bloodlust

DING-DONG!

Pearl Forrester: Perkins go get the door!

Jack Perkins: Only live to serve you madame.

(Gerry and Sylvia enter with quicksand mud pies)

Jack Perkins: Ah! Gerry, Sylvia, good to see you. I see you're still on that Quicksand diet. Pearl! The Mole people are here!

Pearl Forrester: TELL THEM TO PUT THEIR MUD PIES ON THE TABLE!

Jack Perkins: Just put your mud pies on the table.

(Sylvia hands Jack a mud covered film canister)

Jack Perkins: What's this? Oh, Bloodlust! I have never heard of it.

A/N: Here is the link to the next video watch?v=JkvIKKcjlQ0&amp;feature=player_embedded

Chapter 4: Manos: the Hands of Fate

DING-DONG!

Torgo: kNOCK...kNOCK...

Bobo: Hiya, Torgo!

Jack Perkins: Nice to see you, old friend.

Brain Guy: He looks a lot like Mike.

Pearl Forrester: I don't see the resemblance!

Torgo: I...brOUGHT sOMe...piZZA...for the fesTIVEities.

Pearl Forrester: Thanks Torgo.

Brain Guy: He looks like Ortega, too.

Pearl Forrester: We don't care, Brain Guy.

Torgo: I alSO brOUGHT some crAZy BRead.

All: NO! NO! We're good.  
Pearl Forrester: Anyway, here's Manos: The Hands of Fate with the gripping conclusion to "HIRED!".

A/N: watch?v=Pbzkn4Wce-A&amp;feature=player_embedded

Chapter 5: Prince of Space

DING-DONG!

(Enter Krankor with chicken wings)

Pearl Forrester: Krankor, I thought we were having turkey?

Krankor: BUT I LIKE IT VERY MUCH!

Bobo: Now here's something I think you'll really like.

A/N: watch?v=OcAa2pRoV6E

Chapter 6: I Accuse my Parents

(Pitch appears)

Pitch: (snicker) I brought some hamburger sammichs with french fried potato garnish and all the trimmings!

Jack Perkins: That could only mean that the next movie is I Accuse My Parents. Enjoy!

A/N: watch?feature=player_embedded&amp;v=AIQRXEHl6kI

Chapter 7: Jack Frost

(Mr. B Natural pops out of nowhere)

Bobo: Who are you?

Mr. B Natural: Hello! How are you? I'm Mr. B Natural, I embody the spirit of music in you Bobo, in you Observer and in everyone!

Pearl Forrester: Is it money you want?

(A can of mushrooms pops out of nowhere)

Mr. B Natural: Brought a can of Canadian mushrooms, I did! I also brought a movie: Jack Frost.

A/N: watch?feature=player_detailpage&amp;v=CVpOaeBtr7w

Chapter 8: DANGER! Death Ray

Pearl Forrester: Thanks for watching sixteen hours of Mystery Science Theater 3000, we now leave you with DANGER! Death Ray.

(T.V's Frank pops out of nowhere)

T.V.'s Frank: Hey Pearl!

Pearl Forrester: Frank! Good to see you.

T.V.'s Frank: May I push the button?

Pearl Forrester: I'd be insulted if you didn't!

Everyone: HAVE A HAPPY PATRICK SWAYZE CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!

THE END


End file.
